Planes de futuro
by Blankilla
Summary: Una tarde aburrida con Alice puede dar para mucho: -y la tercera cosa mala es que se llamará Edmundo. -¿Cómo? ¿Qué mi futuro marido se llamará Edmundo? ¿Pero ese nombre existe?
1. Chapter 1

**Todo lo que reconozcais no es mío**

-Otro día más que se termina- decía mi amiga Alice mientras cerraba la puerta del local con pestillo.

-Odio los días de rebajas-pensé en voz alta- toda la gente que viene a comprar se convierten en animales.

-En eso tengo que darte la razón- contestó mi amiga mientras cogía unas prendas que estaban tiradas por el suelo- hasta yo soy mas civilizada en los días de rebajas.

-¡Hubo un momento en el que creí que una mujer me iba estrangular con un sujetador por no haber uno de su talla!- Alice se rió de mi comentario.

-No seas exagerada-dijo mi amiga quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Eso lo dices tú porque no vistes a ese elefante vestido de mujer- le contesté mientras empezaba a contar el dinero.

-Cierto no lo vi, pero eso no quiere decir que estés exagerando- decía mientras colocaba las perchas en su lugar correspondiente.

-Odio este trabajo- me quejé- primero no me gusta la ropa y segundo se me da fatal la cuentas- me tiré de los pelos desesperada, ¿Y es que a qué adolescente se le ocurría trabajar en una tienda de ropa interior? Donde la mayoría de sus clientas eran cuarentonas que buscaban su último recurso aquí para salvar su matrimonio.

-Bueno piensa que dentro de poco será el viaje de fin de curso-intentó animarme Alice.

-¡Claro qué diversión! Un mes soportando a los estupendos chicos de nuestro curso- le contesté sarcástica.

-¿Por qué eres tan pesimista?- me preguntó mientras ella retomaba las cuentas que yo empecé.

-Soy realista- le contesté mientras le sacaba la lengua – es este trabajo el que me pone de mala leche.

-Pues bien que saltabas de alegría cuando te dije que encontré un trabajo para las dos.

-¿Yo saltando alegría? ¿Estamos locos? Yo soy Bella Swan la chica de los dos pies izquierdos, la patosa… o como quieras llamarme- cogí aire- así que dudo que me hayas visto saltar de alegría.

-De acuerdo a lo mejor eso de saltar es algo exagerado pero te pusiste muy feliz de poder trabajar para ahorrar para el viaje de fin de curso- intenté interrumpirla pero ella no me dejó- y no me digas que eso no es verdad.

-Vale reconozco que me alegré mucho- mi amiga dio pequeños saltos de victoria- pero toda alegría se esfumó cuando me dijistes que el trabajo era los viernes y sábados por la tarde y que trabajaríamos en una tienda de lencería.

-Pero piensa que todo esto lo hacemos por nuestros maridos- observé a mi amiga que miraba hacia el frente con ojos soñadores.

-¿Perdona? – le contesté muerta de risa- no sabía que tuviéramos maridos.

-Actualmente no pero dentro de unos años si, después de conocerlos en el viaje- dudé si llamar al psicólogo de mi amiga.

-Alice ¿Te has tomado tus pastillas?- le pregunté.

-Bella estoy hablando en serio- se quejó como una niña chica.

-¿Y crees que yo no?- dije desesperada- Alice ¡qué me estás diciendo que en el viaje conoceremos a nuestros futuros maridos!

-Y lo conoceremos, mira ya lo tengo todo planeado.

-¿Dónde tienes tu bolso?- le pregunté.

-En mi taquilla- me contestó tranquilamente mientras me seguía al cuarto de personal.

-Tu chico será moreno, de ojos verdes, piel tan blanca como la tuya, alto, será un total caballero, inteligente y guapísimo. Vamos el sueño de toda adolescente- _¿Pero donde tendrá escondidas sus pastillas_?- ¿Me estás escuchando Bella?

-Si te estoy escuchando anda sigue- le contesté a mi amiga mientras yo seguía buscando sus pastillas.

-A pues como te iba contado: será rico, tendrá tres años más que tú y estudiará derecho- poco a poco dejé rebuscar en el bolso de mi amiga y escuché atentamente su pláctica que cada vez me gustaba más- solo tiene tres cosas malas.

-Ya decía yo que todo era demasiado bonito- me quejé.

-La primera es que será escocés.

-¿Y eso es malo?- pregunté alzando las cejas.

-Ya me dirás cuando conozcas a tus suegros- intenté preguntarle pero ella siguió- el segundo fallo es que odia los perros.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo pretendes que me case con un chico que odie los perros?

-Bueno no los odia solo que les tiene alergia.

-Pues que pedazo de mier…-

-Bella por favor esas cosas no se dicen ¿O es que quiéres dar mala imagen a tus futuros suegros con tantas palabrotas?- yo negué con la cabeza- eso me parecía a mi- me contestó ella con suficiencia mientras me sacaba del cuartillo- bueno ¿por dénde me había quedado? Ah si y la tercera cosa mala es que se llamará Edmundo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué mi marido se llamará Edmundo? ¿Pero ese nombre existe?- le pregunté a mi amiga y ella asintió con la cabeza, bufé- Pues sus padres lo tenían que odiar mucho para llamarle así.

-Si pero bueno Edmundo será tu hombre ideal- suspiró mi amiga- Además claro está, que será el mejor amigo de mi James: rubio, alto, ojos azules, un cuerpo de atleta... vamos el hombre perfecto.

-¿Él tambien es escocés?

-Que va- contestó mi amiga- él es alemán, por eso me enamore de él, por aquel acento tan sexy alemán que tenía.

-¿Qué tenía?

-Ah es que con el paso del tiempo se le perderá. Toda una pena, pero bueno no hablemos tanto de mi James y sigamos con tu Edmundo.

-¿Qué pasa con él? A parte de que es alérgico a los perros.

-Bueno si consuela algo le encanta los gatos- abrí los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo le puede gustar esas bolas peludas que están siempre restregándose por todos lados y dejando pelos?

-Eso mismo será lo que le preguntarás a él y así será vuestra primera pelea.

-¿Nos pelearemos por esa tonteria?

-No, la disputa sera cuando os caséis y no os pongáis de acuerdo entre gato o perro.

-¿Y qué pasará? ¿Me divorciaré?

-No que va, al final compraréis un pez y se llamará Nemo.

-Qué imaginación tan desvordante- dije sarcásticamente.

-Si será un buen pez, que pena que dure solo dos años.

-¿Por qué durará solo dos años?

-En resumen- dijo mi amiga- uno de los mellizos lo ahogará.

-Espera un momento ¿cómo se puede ahogar a un pez?

-Buena pregunta, dentro de unos años se lo preguntaré a tu hijo.

-¿Qué hijo?- le grité sorprendida.

-Marco y Apolo son mellizos y esos serán tu primer embarazo-

-Espera, primero ¿Yo tendré mellizos?

-Si, serán guapisimos. Marco será clavadito a su padre: moreno y con los ojos verdes y Apolo será rubio como su abuelo paterno y los ojos como los tuyos, dos rompecorazones-

-Pero ¿por qué tiene que llamarse Marco y Apolo? Todo el mundo se reirán de ellos, pobrecitos.

-Si la verdad es que no se podrá jugar con ellos al "marco-polo" porque cada vez que digamos marco tu hijo dirá ¿Qué quieres? Y a Apolo le pasará lo mismo. Pobrecitos, la infancia sin ese juego no es infancia, pero en fin te pareció buena idea ya que los creasteis con ese juego.

-Por favor Alice ahórrate esos tipos de comentarios- me quejé y ella solo se rio- Bueno última pregunta ¿cómo que será mi primer embarazo?

-Si es que tendrás tres embarazos más.

-¿Es broma?

-Pues claro que no, nunca podría bromear sobre mis futuros sobrinos. Primero tendrás a los mellizos y tres años después nos sorprenderás con- _por favor que no sea otro embarazo múltiple, por favor que no sea un embarazo múltiple..._- Carolina.

-¿Carolina? ¿Cómo la de la canción? ¿Y esta vez que hice? ¿Cantar mientras la concebía?

-No, creo que fue él el que la cantó.

-Alice- le grité.

-Ey, que tu me lo preguntastes- pusé mi manos en mi cara- dos años después vendrá Mary, bonito nombre.

-Demasiado simple- le contesté.

-Si, tienes razón- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado mñia- ¿que te parece Ann?

-Demasiado corto.

-Pues Elizabeth, tiene personalidad y es largo.

-Si me gusta... igual que a millones de personas más- le contesté, mi amiga frunció los labrios.

-Pues a ver, dime tú.

-¿Qué te parece Tanya?

-¡¿Quiéres que tu hija se llame igual que la ex de tu marido?-me gritó.

-Ay, bueno pues... ¿qué tal Victoria?

-¿Quiéres que se llame igual que otra ex de tu esposo?

-Joder, yo no tengo la culpa de que Edmundo salga con todas las tías que tengan un nombre bonito...- lo mismo era una forma que el chico tenía para sentirse menos acomplejado de su propio nombre- bueno ¿y Emma? ¿Tienes algún problema con ese nombre?

-No, Emma está bien. Bueno pues te sigo diciendo... siete años después vendrá Cristian William, tu último hijo ¿qué te parece el nombre?

-Perfecto, alguno de ellos tenía que heredar un nombre feo como su padre- comenté.

El ruido de la puerta nos hizo salir de aquella conversación tan extraña.

-¿Terminasteis ya?- preguntó mi hermano

-Si espera un segundo Emmett a que cojamos nuestras cosas- le dije mientras Alice y yo corrimos a por nuestras bolsas al cuarto de atrás.

-¿Qué haces Emmett?- pregunté al ver a mi hermano con un sostén en las manos.

-¿Tú crees que esto le podría gustar a Rose?- preguntó inocentemente.

Rectifico lo que dije anteriormente. Solo tenemos de clientes a mujeres desesperadas cuarentonas y al bobo de mi hermano.

-Anda Emmett vámonos- apagamos todas las luces del local y pusimos la alarma, ¿pero quién imbécil robaría una tienda de ropa interior teniendo al lado una joyería?, seguramente alguien muy tonto.

Suspiré, otro día menos para las vacaciones.

**Hola a todos!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el fic? si veo que ha tenido éxito haré un segundo capítulo con el futuro de Alice y otro con lo que de verdad pasó en el futuro... pero si no gusta pues lo dejaré así...**

**mandad un rewiew con vuestra opinión please!**

**un abrazo fuerte de Blankilla**

**pd: pido disculpas a todos los Edmundos del mundo xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por los reviews: kaede Namikaze, ., keyra masen cullen, JayLopez, Jime, mars992, Miriam Cullen, Bea the dark angel, mmenagv, sorbel cullen, natalycullen, rosalie cullen2058, sarahcullenmasen.**

**Siento la tardanza y gracias por haber esperado...**

**todo lo que reconozcais no es mio**

El sol se ocultaba entre los árboles, el lago reflejaba rayos de luces, risas y gritos se escuchaban de las casas provenientes de las orillas del lago y el aire olía ligeramente a carne a la brasa.

-Emmett se está quemando la carne- vale puede que ligeramente no sea la palabra adecuada.

-Que pena de comida- comenté mientras veía la carne quemada.

-Ya dije yo que Emmett más comida es igual a día de ayunas-como no, Alice tan directa como siempre.-En fin creo que me voy a reír bastante cuando lleguen los demás-y su humor no había cambiado mucho.

-Dejadme en paz, id a compraros un bosque y perderos en él-el ruido de los grillos se hizo presente, si desgraciadamente mi hermano seguía siendo igual de infantil.

-Nunca cambiarás- rodé los ojos- eres más simple que un cerrojo- terminé la jugada con un movimiento bastante maduro, sacando la lengua.

-Haya paz- gritó Alice- hoy va hacer un día muy especial para todos- comentó Alice con una sonrisilla en los labios y acariciando su prominente barriga de unos nueve meses.

-¿Especial? Te aseguro que las riñas de Rose son bastante frecuentes, desgraciadamente- decía Emmett mientras se quitaba su gorro de cocinero.

-Ignóralo, a mi madre se le cayó varias veces de chico- Alice dejó de mirar a mi hermano para mirarme fijamente.

-¿Qué os estaba diciendo?- _con que facilidad se le va el hilo de la conversación _pensé mientras recordaba las veces que había dicho esa frasecita durante aquel día- Ah sí ya me acuerdo, el día de hoy nos marcará la vida- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Mi hermano me miró con los ojos abiertos- no sabía que Alice fuese adivina- dijo burlonamente.

-Y no lo es- dije mientras recordaba aquella conversación que tuvimos aquel año que terminábamos el instituto.

-Eh venga acerté en cosas- se quejó mi amiga.

-Haber dime- me encaré ante mi amiga a la cual le sacaba casi una cabeza.

-Que los conocimos en el crucero de fin de curso-

-¿Y qué más?

-En el nombre casi los acierto-

-Claro es que de Edmundo a Edward no hay ninguna diferencia-

-Pues mira quitale el mundo y ponle Ward y es igualito- se defendió mi pequeña amiga.

-¿Y tu querido James?

-Bueno James, Jasper dentro de lo que cabe es lo mismo.

-Claro y el acento tan sexy alemán que tan loca te ponía-

-Puede que en eso me haya confundido en algo. Pero aun así su acento se ha perdido, en eso tuve razón-

Gruñí- Claro y sobre eso de que Edward era escocés... ¡no era ni europeo!-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Por lo menos te librastes de esos suegros- nos quedamos cada una recordando aquella conversación- oh ¿y lo del pez? En eso tuve razón.

-Pero con una pequeña diferecia duende, el pez no murió porque se ahogara sino por que se axfisió-

-¿y qué esperabas? Era un pez-gruñí por la lógica de mi amiga.

-¿Y lo del perro?- Le reté.

-Dentro de lo que cabe, no le gustan- se defendió mi amiga.

-Lo que no le gusta es que le babee cuando llega del trabajo- le grité.

-Ya os dije que lo mejor sería que os compraseis otro tipo de perro que no fuera un san Fernando- dijo Emmett.

-Cállate- gritamos a la vez Alice y yo a mi hermano.

-Ey tranquilas fieras- dijo mientras levantaba las manos en son de paz- ya me callo.

-Y esta es la mejor parte- dije volviendo a nuestra conversación- ¿No me dijistes que mi marido seria abogado?

-No es mi culpa que tu estúpido marido se fuese en el último momento para medicina-dijo mi amiga- además tienes que reconocer que lo de los niños lo hacerte de lleno.

-Tuvistes mellizos- comentó- que se llaman…

-Esa me la sé- dijo Emmett mientras levantaba la mano- Marcos y Apolo la verdad es que no sé como se os ocurrió llamarlos así- yo me puse roja de la rabía.

-Pues claro que se llamaron así pero porque convencistes a Edward de que esos eran los nombres que yo quería- mi hermano se rió- y les puso ese nombre en el senso mientras yo dormía en el hospital después de estar ocho horas dando a luz-dije entre dientes.

-Claro y ¿Emma?- preguntó Alice.

-Ese nombre lo dije yo-Alice se quedó durante unos minutos en silencio.

-Cierto lo dijistes tú. Bueno y qué pasa con la pequeña Carol-

-Teniendo en cuenta que mi madre me obligó a ponerle ese nombre a mi hija, no sé que decirte-

-Oh venga Bella tienes que reconocer que tengo talento para predecir el futuro-me dijo pisoteando el suelo como una niña chica.

El ruido de varias voces nos hicieron romper el hilo de nuestra fascinante discusión.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jasper mientras se acercaba a Alice.

-Si tú supieras- comentó Emmett- por cierto Jasper deberías de practicar el acento alemán, me han dicho que a las chicas les vuelve locas- y tras decir eso mi hermano empezó a reírse, claro está que decir que ninguno de las personas que había alli lo entendía a escepción de Alice y yo.

-Emmett te has dado cuenta que solo te ries tú solo¿ cierto?- preguntó una voz a mis espaldas mientras unos brazos me rodeaban la cintura.

-Tranquilo está acostumbrado- le dije con una sonrisa, me di la vuelta para darle un ligero beso en la boca.

-¿Se suponía qué tenía que relajarme con esa respuesta?- le pegué en el brazo.

-Eres un idota Cullen- él solo me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Oye Edmundo digo Edward-dijo mi hermano riéndose de nuevo él solo.

-Espero que la locura no venga de familia- susurró Edward

Las risas y gritos infantiles se empezaron oír.

-Y viene y se lo pasa a Cullen, Cullen con el balón, Cullen con el balón y gooooooolllll- las voces infantiles se oyeron cada vez más cerca.

-De nuevo gracias al fantastico, maravilloso y guapisimo Cullen el partido está salvado-

-Ten cuidado Marcos que el ego puede hacer que te explote la cabeza- comentó Apolo mientras le quitaba el balón.

-Qué gracioso eres- refunfuñó mi hijo para ir a sentarse en una de las sillas.

-¿Ganasteis?- preguntó Alice a los niños.

-Si, dos a uno. Le dimos un palizón de mucho cuidado- dijo Apolo- y sin mi, nada de eso hubiera pasado.

- Pero si tu eres portero- se quejó Marcos.

-¿Marcastes?- le pregunté mientras me acercaba a él.

-Si marqué uno- dijo Marcos con la alegría reflejada en los ojos.

-En propia puerta- comentó Apolo, Marcos se sonrojó mientras que los demás, incluida yo, intentamos disimular la risa.

-Bueno por lo menos marcó- dijo Emmett- que con los genes de la madre eso es ya pedir mucho-le saqué la lengua.

No obstante, toda la alegría que tenía Emmett se esfumó cuando vio una cabellera rubia asomarse.

-Emmett Swan ¿Se puede saber por qué huele a quemado?- gritó la rubía, Jasper rápidamente cogió a su hija Margaret que se encontraba en los brazos de la rubia cabreada.

Edward y yo decidimos alejarnos de aquel espectáculo que para nosotros ya era muy común en todas las celebraciones o reuniones familiares.

-No sé como Rose puede soportar a mi hermano- comenté mientras entrábamos al salón de la casa.

-Si un completo misterio- dijo Edward, tenía que reconocer a Alice en algo. Edward era muy guapo y listo, vamos que era el hombre ideal para mí.

-Preparados, ¡al ataque!- ruidos de pequeños pasos se oyeron a nuestro alrededor y cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba fue demasiado tarde.

-¿Estoy mojado?- preguntó Edward.

-Espera- cogi una mata de pelo mia que estaba chorrenado y la estrujé para que todo el agua cayera en el rostro de Edward- si ahora se podría decir que estas empapado-comenté divertida.

FIN

Espero que os haya gustado...


End file.
